(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic pulse forming device for a roll forming system and a control method for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic pulse forming device for a roll forming system and a control method for the same that may form a bead portion for reinforcement using electromagnetic force.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A straight-type beam, such as a bumper beam, is manufactured by a roll forming apparatus including a plurality of roll formers that consist of an upper roller and a lower roller and are disposed in series. The roll formers bend a panel into various shapes.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional roll-forming system and respective steps of a roll-forming method using the same.
Referring to FIG. 1, a roll forming system includes an uncoiler 201 provided at a front portion in a process line and performing an uncoiling step S110 where a coil 210 is uncoiled.
A straightener 203 is provided at the rear of the uncoiler 201 in the process line and performs a straightening step S120 where the coil 210 supplied from the uncoiler 201 is straightened to be a panel 220.
In addition, the roll forming apparatus further includes a brake press 205 provided at the rear of the straightener 203 and performing a piercing step S130 where a plurality of holes for assembling a bumper beam are bored in the panel 220 supplied from the straightener 203.
A roll former unit 207 including a plurality of roll formers R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, and R7 is provided at the rear of the brake press 205 in the process line. The roll former unit 207 performs a roll-forming step S140 by sequentially bending the panel 220 supplied through the uncoiler 201, the straightener 203, and the brake press 205 to be a predetermined-shaped beam 230 as shown in FIG. 2.
A round bender 209 including at least one of curvature-forming rolls disposed at both sides thereof is provided at the rear of the roll former unit 207 in the process line. The shaped beam, having gone through the roll-forming step S140, passes through the round bender 209 and is bent to have a predetermined curvature. Thereby, a bending step S150 is performed.
In addition, a cutting press 211 for cutting the shaped beam to have a predetermined dimension is provided at the rear of the round bender 209 in the process line, and performs a cutting step S160.
The above roll forming system and process may produce the formed beam 240 (shaped beam) as shown in FIG. 2, which may be a bumper beam 300 for a vehicle that is an open type along the length direction with a predetermined shape and bend.
However, a center portion of the bumper beam 300 may be weak to impact energy compared to both ends supported by a stay. Particularly, in a head-on collision, deformation of and damage to the center portion may be serious.
For reinforcing the center portion of the bumper beam, a reinforcing member may be provided to the center portion or a separate support beam may be applied thereto. However, an additional process is required and weight and manufacturing cost may be increased.
Thus, research and development for partially reinforcing the bumper beam in the roll forming process with a low cost and without increasing weight is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.